Perdedora
by suffere
Summary: Songfic / ICHIRUKI/ICHIHIME (anti). Después de escuchar la canción de prefiero ser la amante... Desde el punto de vista de la mujer que pensando ganar, al final supo que eternamente va a perder.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Tengo una argolla en el dedo, tengo el juramento de tu amor eterno…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"¿De verdad lo tengo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Eres el hombre que más amo, el sueño dorado, mi anhelo más preciado, aquello que teniéndolo no puedo ser más feliz…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Mentira…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Eres mi dolor más grande, mi desilusión más profunda, la herida que siempre supurada… La razón de que el amor se volvió odio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"No importa que todas las noches estés conmigo, que sea mi cuerpo el que toques, el nombre que gimes en la cama, que no toques otra piel que no sea la mía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Si sé que estás pensando en otra persona./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Soy la que llamas esposa, la mujer que prometiste serle fiel en el altar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Pero no soy aquella persona a la cual amas de verdad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"No sirven mil o un millón de caricias si en estas no hay pasión, si sólo es un repaso anatómico de mi cuerpo pero vacías de sentimiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Lo nuestro es un cascarón vacío./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"El trato en el que pensé ganar al casarnos fue cuando simplemente firme el acta de perdedora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Esa persona ganó sin proponerlo ya que tiene tu cuerpo, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanalma y corazón, tiene lo que más he deseado en este universo, y aunque este lejos sus corazones están más cerca que nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y no importa si también esa persona esta con otra, que comparta el lecho con aquel a quién prometo amar para toda la vida, si eternamente se pertenecen mutuamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y en la noche lloro, aun bajo el calor de "amarme" y en la vorágine del deseo, lo nuestro es solo desfogar el cuerpo, cumplir un deber para no hacer más evidente lo carente de esta relación, el bálsamo que calma a momento la herida que me provocas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"ERES MI MARIDO Y AUN ASI UN MALDITO BASTARDO./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y lo peor…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Es que aun sangrando y supurando, seguiré infringiéndome este dolor, porque no soy capaz de cortar la pesadilla a la cual me aferro desesperadamente esperando que haya una esperanza de que me quieras, cuando de antemano no será así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y recorro gustosa este camino de espinas, me ató la venda a los ojos y finjo seguir en la vida radiante, cuando todo mi interior se marchita, cuando mi corazón se está pudriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, sólo falta que escuches su nombre, que llegue alguna noticia suya o se te pare enfrente con la persona que decidió tu alma gemela decidió vivir para que tú corazón lata, para que la esperanza y la alegría llegue a tu corazón, que la lluvia de tu dolor se pare y seas inmensamente feliz por otros mil años, mientras nosotros, los ilusos que tomamos sus manos cada día y noche nos damos cuenta que no podemos romper aquello que tienen y que nosotros con ustedes deseamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"El sol sale, la lluvia cesa, las sonrisas afloran y a nosotros solo nos queda callar y disimular que no vemos su amor en el aire, que han borrado nuestra existencia de un plumazo y que aunque cada uno haya hecho una vida y familia que mezcla nuestra sangre, en su mente y esperanza en otra vida sustentan la fantasía de que ellos son producto de lo que nosotros truncamos en vida pero que viven en sueño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y duele y arde la ira, y no importa que hagamos o digamos, jamás tendremos aquello que ustedes tienen, ese conocimiento sin palabras, esas demostraciones de amor entre miradas y gestos pequeños, esas miradas que transmiten a gritos lo que ustedes callan, esos pensamientos compartidos que les dan fuerza de seguir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y no importa si no se tocan, no importa si no se besan, no importa que no se digan que se aman, porque ustedes lo saben y nosotros lo sabemos aunque los "Te amo" ni siquiera logren romper la barrera del silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Y aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida estampada en el rostro, con la mirada alegre que no combina con el sentimiento de mis ojos, con el deseo en la piel pero el repudio en el interior de mi cuerpo, porque sé que mientras prometes una noche de locura entre tu cuerpo, estaré en una carente demostración de permanencia de la vida llamada sexo, cuando lo que anhelo de ti es amor./p 


End file.
